Summergant, incendant, moriorantur
by Kittygurl1111
Summary: Laissent les noyer, laissent les brulure, laissent les mourir. AU, onsided MelloxNear, MattxNear, Past and future MelloxMatt. When Mello discovers that Near fancies his best friend he doesn't take it so well...


**Authors Notes:**

Okay this was a request fanfic and I was about to give up on it because I felt like my Mello was OOC, but a bunch of friends the biggest supporter being my MiniMello kept me going.

Rated M for sexual situations, language and violence.

I do not own Death note nor am I earning any monetary gain from this fanfiction.

**Pairings:** NearxMatt, onsided MelloxNear, [past and future] MelloxMatt.

* * *

It was ten in the morning, but that, of course, did not stop Mello from wreaking havoc. There was an unnoticed rather muffled commotion in one of the many bathrooms of Wammy's. It was a rather horrifying sight to see, Mello shoving a helpless Near's face into a toilet, which hopefully had nothing gross in it. The odd thing was that for once Near was struggling back, flailing and pushing back against Mello, which seemed to only be fueling Mello's actions. Mello's dark angered look didn't change as coughing escaped from Near's pale lips, of course there wasn't much sound because his face was in the water. After a moment more of coughing Mello finally decided it was enough for a moment and the rather violent grip he had on colorless hair and he yanked to boy from the water. Mello did know of Near's fear of drowning though, and had utilized this against him.

Blue eyes watched as the smaller boy who was sat in front of the object of torture placed a small bony hand on it and the other in front of his mouth as he coughed, trying to cough up the water in his lungs. The blonde wouldn't kill the younger boy who was on the floor a few inches ahead of him, no, there would be no point. After a few minutes the coughing died down and the room fell silent. Was the older teen enjoying this too much, seeing his rival, his enemy actually show emotion, even if it was fear? Perhaps Near finally noticed exactly how helpless he could be in situations. His suffering was priceless, the thought of Near being afraid of water hadn't really popped into Mello's mind until he heard Linda talking to the boy about a nearby lake.

"Why do you fancy Matt?" The words were cold as they shattered the silence that had developed. His hand that had a fistful of white locks pulled back rather roughly so piercing blue eyes could get a better look at the almost black voids staring at him rather darkly. On rare occasions if you looked hard enough you would notice a thin dark ring of navy blue around the younger boy's pupils.

"I don't see how that is any of Mello's business," The boy paused as his gaze turned to his assailant. "So I refuse to respond." The usual monotone voice responded, no fear, no anger, nothing.

A growl escaped Mello as he moved so quickly on impulse; obviously faster than the smaller boy could tell what was happening until his face was back underwater.

Oh— how easy—how very easy the smaller boy's life could be taken, a simple snap of that pale thin neck of his, perhaps strangulation – no, death by water would be so much more amusing if he were to kill the boy. Even though Near would have been so easy to kill, he was still acted like he was better than everyone; Mello was so very sure that Near had a superiority complex. The blonde shook the thoughts of killing the boy out of his head, he really didn't want to, it was tempting, but Mello knew he was just angry with the boy.

The struggling commenced and a few moments after so did the choking. Mello kept Near under the water a bit longer than last time then pulled him out of the toilet and back onto the floor in front of him. The coughing lasted longer this time, but that was to be expected. The sight of the smaller boy's whole body cringing into itself every time a cough escaped was slightly disheartening. The older male's angry gaze watched every little movement of Near's small fragile form. When Mello noticed he was staring at his hated rival, and it wasn't out of anger he turned his gaze to the floor next to where the pale boy sat.

"Why is Mello so interested?" The little shit was taunting him, this was obvious when he turned to view his captor with a devilish smirk.

Heat burned at Mello's cheeks, the bastard knew, he fucking knew.

In a spastic move Mello's hand found the front of Near's button down shirt and yanked him onto his lap and rather forcefully crushed his lips against the pale soft ones owned by the younger. It was a slight shock when Near let Mello deepen the kiss – it was an even bigger shock when the boy returned the kiss.

Mello was the one to break away from the kiss; his cold gaze was on Near, awaiting a well explained answer to what had just happened but instead he just got silence and a neutral stare. The little fuckup was acting like nothing had happened, had he not been affected, no wait—Mello then noticed it, the slight pigment in Near's cheeks, he was blushing slightly. A devious grin washed over Mello's features as he leaned forward into Near's ear, close enough that Near could feel his breath on his ear. Blue eyes probably would have observed the boy tense as his personal space was invaded but they were too busy staring at the soft curly white locks around Near's ear.

"I'm fucking better looking than that ginger any day," Mello breathed out as a mere whisper and followed it up by biting down on the pale ear in front of him. Amusement overwhelmed Mello when he observed the boy suck in a breath and bite down on his lip. Pulling away an inch or so Mello smirked, he had the upper hand, he was winning, "I didn't think you'd disagree with me." The blond then brought his attention to the thin pale white neck of Near's, leaning back in he trailed his tongue down Near's neck, starting just below his ear all the way down to the pale boney collar bone and then back up again. A shiver wracked Near's body, involuntary responses were the greatest in Mello's opinion. The second time when he got to the point he started, right below the pale porcelain ear he bit down. A gasp escaped Near when Mello bit down into him. The faint taste of blood was in his mouth as he licked the new injury.

Mello noticed immediately when Near pulled his hands up and started tracing pale fingers across the blonde's tan neck. Mello moaned into Near's neck which he was currently licking. Why couldn't he get any noise out of the little bastard? Mello's tongue slid down to where Near's shoulder and neck meet and he bit down rather deeply, but still, no reaction. Even when Mello's tongue traced the bite mark that was faintly bleeding, nothing.

No, he wouldn't let Near win, he had the upper hand, he did –he fucking did!

Quickly the chocoholic started at the buttons of Near's pajama top kissing the younger teen as he did, fuck, Near wore an undershirt didn't he? When Mello finished he noticed that the boy shrugged the button down top off on his own. Hah, Near was enjoying it, this realization made the older male smirk into the kiss. Number one wasn't in very much control was he?

The blonde broke the kiss and pushed Near up against the loo as he slipped both hands under the white tank-top undershirt Near wore and pushed it up and then pulled up off him. Without really paying attention he discarded the shirt off to the side. Near was a lot smaller than Mello had expected, Near always wore baggy clothes, so it was hard to tell. Mello looked at Near studying his emotion, typical blank look accompanied by a blush. Mello's warm hands slid down Near's sides to end up on his hips, finally the awaited reaction escaped Near, he moaned. Satisfaction washed over Mello, but it wasn't enough, one simple response, it wasn't enough.

Mello pressed himself up against the smaller boy and started nipping and licking at Near's collar bone. Mello didn't have to look up to know the younger boy was biting down on his lip to keep quiet. It would have been a flat out lie if Mello said he hadn't enjoyed when Near dug his nails into the blonde's shoulders. Mello pulled away from Near's collarbone and he found his tongue back in Near's hot mouth, toying with the other male's tongue, fighting for dominance and winning it. Near let the older male pull away for air, Near knew to breath through his nose, he didn't act like he did when he was with Matt, he didn't hold his breath when Mello kissed him or got near him.

Mello's hands slid lower and stopped on the waistband of Near's pajama pants.

Everything happened too fast for Mello to register, Mello was pushed back and the smaller male made himself comfortable but Mello also realized that Near's lips were on his and that the pale teen was licking at Mello's lips. What the hell? Mello opened his mouth allowing the boy to deepen the kiss if he wanted, the older male was taken aback when Near kissed him, it was a strong kiss not like the previous ones but it was broken off too soon in Mello's opinion. So Mello followed his first reaction and it was to go in for another kiss. That's when he noticed what was happening and a sick feeling settled in his gut.

Near had pulled away, grabbed both his missing articles of clothes and got to his feet using the toilet to balance.

"Mello is very mistaken, I do not like him that way nor do I like him at all." The pale teen's voice was cold as he walked out of the bathroom as he pulled on his missing clothing.

A growl escaped Mello, "What the fuck was that?"

Near was already gone, so of course the blonde didn't get an answer to his very good question.


End file.
